The Prank which led to something else
by The Monster inside of Me
Summary: What do you get when you leave a bored Black Widow home alone? Trouble. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**Hey, it's me. No, I'm not dead, I've just been extremely busy these past months. I decided to write a short story about Steve and Natasha, 'because I love that pairing. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**P.S. No flames, or else…**_

_**P.P.S. Has anybody else heard the said news of the death of Wolverine? Curse you, Marvel! They better bring him back, though, or they will have some annoyed fans on their hands.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel and Disney, sob.**_

_Natasha's P.O.V._

Natasha Romanoff was bored. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn't given them a mission for the past two weeks and all the Avengers were bored. Unfortunately, this meant Tony and Clint had resorted to pranking everyone and everything to '_let out their feelings and emotions'. _She had kicked both of them were it hurt, hard, after they announced that to her, when she had fallen prey to their _bowl-of-gunk-on-top-of-door _trick.

Unfortunately, the other Avengers were thinking along the same lines as Tony and Clint, with Bruce and Steve being the exceptions. Bruce, because he didn't think they were very mature, and if he got pranked he often nearly hulked out, and Steve because he didn't think it was appropriate to prank a lady. If anyone other than Steve had said that, she would have launched a full-on Widow attack at them. However, Steve was from a completely different time, so she gave him a bit of lean-way. However, both of their views were being changed by Tony and Clint, and they had assisted them on numerous occasions in pranking her. It was now _all-male-Avengers-versus-Black-Widow, _in a full out war of pranks.

For the past week she'd had her stuff being hidden (Steve and Thor), her phone hacked (Tony and Bruce) and Clint, pretending to be the training dummy, and scaring the hell out of her (luckily they didn't draw it out, that would be like asking to be executed). Even Fury was siding with them, he pretended he was gonna fire her, with all the other Avengers watching back at the Tower, via. Hidden cameras. Well, now it was her turn. The boys were going to wish they hadn't put mud in a bowl on top of her door, 'cause now they were going to pay.

She put her prank into motion that evening, when the guys were out in a bar, hoping to get drunk and start a fight, because they wanted some excitement (thinking back, she wasn't sure if Steve could get drunk, she'd have to ask him). She had told them she was staying in because she was tired. "Since when has being tired stopped you from doing anything?" asked Clint, suspiciously. I booted them all out of the Tower, and I got J.A.R.V.I.S. to lock the entrances 'til they left. I then got it to unlock the doors and the doors to the guy's rooms. It was time for some fun.

Natasha quickly searched through their rooms, making sure to leave everything exactly as she'd found it, looking for her teammates most important belongings. She made a list:

_Tony: Helmet, should be in lab_

_Bruce: Glasses, in room_

_Thor: Hammer, in room (probably)_

_Steve: Shield, room, under bed_

_Clint: Bow and arrows, in training room_

Once she gathered the things she went to the cupboard at the back of her room and grabbed her weapons of choice.

An hour later and she was pretty pleased with her results. She had painted all of their belongings pink, then she had: stuck glitter stickers of flowers and kittens on the frame of Bruce's glasses and all over Tony's helmet, super-glued flowers onto Clint's bow and mini-bows on all his arrows, covered Thor's hammer in pink glitter and changed the colours on Steve's shield from red, white and blue to pink, purple and white, all in glitter. She was just putting them back when J.A.R.V.I.S. alerted her that the other Avenger's had arrived home and were coming up the tower. She raced through the rooms, placing the items back as quickly as possible. She was in Steve's room, hiding his shield when they arrived. She held her breath as they walked past the door.

"Man, I can't believe you got us banned from that bar, Metal-head" she heard Clint moaning at Tony. "Yeah, it was a nice bar" that was Steve, agreeing with Clint. "Hey, don't blame me, Bruce hulked out, Thor started it, why don't you blame them?" Tony was whinging back at them. "Because," said Steve, calmly, "it was you who pushed Bruce too far, not Thor, and it was you who punched the bartender when he started screaming at Bruce!" She smirked as the Cap's voice got louder and louder. There was a _THUNK_ and Tony was yelling, along with Thor. Natasha guessed Thor just hit him. She heard Bruce sigh in defeat "well, I'm going to go to my room and just finish reading my physics journal, if that's O.K with you" she heard him stop by his door. "By the way, where's Natasha?" he said quizzically. They all stopped their arguing. "Umm, that's a good question" said Steve. "Finally, you've stopped yelling at me, Capsicle" she hear Tony exclaim, followed by "just shut up, Tin Can!"

That was followed by a roar from Bruce's room. Natasha heard him run down the corridor. She heard them laughing, then something that sounded an awful lot like _"HULK SMASH!"_ followed by a crash, some shouting and some swearing, then, hushed voices that she couldn't hear. Then she heard them yell in unison, "NATASHA!" and she giggled. She heard them go into their rooms, and had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at the shrieks coming from the Avengers, apon seeing their favourite items. Unfortunately, she forgot that she was in Steve's room, and jumped when the door flew open. Steve paused for a moment, shocked to see her, then he saw his shield, and turned to yell to the others, when Natasha leapt forward and kissed him. Steve was stunned. She shut the door, only to be tackled to the floor by Steve.

_Steve's P.O.V._

We'd laughed our heads off at Bruce's glasses, it had been impossible not to. We stopped when he hulked out and nearly took our heads off. Once we'd calmed him down and he phased back to Bruce, we realised there was only one answer to this: Natasha. So, we went looking for her, obviously. I just wasn't expecting her to be in my room, which is why she managed to tackle me with her lips. I was furious when I saw my shield. It was all girly, and _glittery._ I knocked her down on sight.

"Natasha Romanoff" I growled, "if you are responsible for my shield being in that state, which I'm sure you are, so help me, you are doomed. End of story." She just smiled at me cockily. Damn, she looked so pretty when she smiled. "Oh, really? You think I'm responsible for this? Then tell me, Mr Rogers, what would you do to me if I had done this?" Crap. I hadn't been expecting this. Why is it that if she can't win a fight of strength, Natasha can always win a fight of words and wits. Right now I was putty in her hands. "Well?" she questioned, "are you going to answer me or not? Oh, I get it, it was an empty threat. You should really only make a threat you can keep, it makes you look like and idiot".

I looked at her and she smiled. Man, that smile. Suddenly, the three words I've been wanting to say to her since I'd met her burst out. "I love you". Natasha looked stunned. "What did you say?" she whispered, and I could see the barriers she'd put up fall apart. "I said, I love you". She smiled. "That's what I thought you said". She kissed me, and I kissed her back, hard. We probably would have been like that for hours, were we not interrupted.

_Nobody's P.O.V. in particular_

Tony Stark had been helping his comrades deal with their stuff being girlified, sniggering to himself about it, when he found his helmet. He returned to the living room, where he met a riled Bruce, a furious Clint, a thunderous looking Thor, but no sign of Steve. Bruce said Steve had gone to check his stuff, but hadn't returned. "Maybe he's fallen prey to the Black Widow" joked Clint. This remark stopped them in their tracks. Everybody knew there was chemistry between those two, but neither had said anything about it. "We should go check on Lord Steven and see if we can find Lady Natasha" announced Thor, and they headed towards Steve's room.

Tony got there first. He burst open the door and was about to begin ranting, when the sight he saw stopped him in his tracks. Steve and Natasha's lips were locked on each other's, and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Thor crashed into Tony, causing him to fall over and drop his helmet, and for Bruce and Clint to trip over them. This caused Steve and Natasha's heads to snap up, and they realised all the Avenger's had just witnessed them making out. Sheepishly, Natasha unwrapped her legs from Steve's waist and he put her down. Tony and Clint were wolf-whistling, whilst Thor and Bruce shared a smirk and a glance.

"Do you want to tell us anything?" asked Tony, grinning like the cat that got the cream. "If any of you mention this again, you will be wishing you were never born, so help me, you will be in hospital or your graves when I'm through with you, you-" Natasha was cut off mid-rant as the other Avengers ran down the corridor, for fear of the Black Widow's wrath. "They'll be back" said Steve "In the meantime, shall we carry on where we left off?" Natasha smirked. "Oh yes we will" she said, as she closed the door, locking it this time.


End file.
